Glacier
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: A summoner with no background, but an undefeated win rate finally reaches rank 30. He does not like to speak; how does he order champions? Upon the 30th rank, he bonds with two Freljordian princesses instead of the norm that is one champion. The Summoner has a dark past that will come back to haunt him. Lissy x OC (and possibly adding Ashe) Rated M for explicit content
1. Act I

**A/N: There really aren't very many fanfiction stories that feature Lissandra as the main protagonist if at all; I would dearly like to remedy that. Haha, so here I am, writing a Lissandra x OC (a summoner in which I use as my handle when playing NA League). Now, before Lissandra's face is revealed in the fic, I'd like to know if you readers prefer her with kitty ears or without. I'd really appreciate the feedback. **

**I, Tenrou Nogitsune do not own Lissandra or League of Legends; that is © to Riot games. I do however, own Blacktail Flame and this fanfiction.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Act I

It had taken all of his cunning, intelligence and many sleepless nights of studying, but he'd finally reached Rank 30. Only the most prestigious Summoners of the Institute of War would be awarded such a position. It was only those whom were this rank were the people who played in matches seriously, for real political gain or loss. Where the stakes were high and none could afford a single mistake. Only the those whom studiously worked and had the determination ascended to this rank. And this one man had finally realized his dream, becoming one of the top Summoners in the Institute of War.

Blacktail Flame was a man of little to no renown. His origins were a blank slate and lineage was non-existent. Not even the High Council knew his birth name. Essentially, he was a nobody. When he had arrived to learn to be a summoner, he was found to be nameless. However, despite his lack of royalty or history, he was known as a nearly undefeated Summoner. He didn't accept the few invitations to parties nor did he speak unless spoken to. His eccentricity precedes him at times, his behavior often getting the better of him.

"Today, many of you have gone above and beyond all expectations," wheezed an elderly man whom was leaning on a gnarled walking staff. He stood before ten robed figures, all of their faces hidden by hoods in the respective blue, violet or white robes."It is my honor, to congratulate all of you for reaching the thirtieth and final summoning rank." To each of them, he put a commemorative gold medal around their necks as he spoke their names: "Jade Wu. Malcolm Higgs. Wren Tallow. Lester Pax. Mira Hall. John Tath. Eryn Stiles. Adrian Kalston. Beatrice Faust." His eyes stopped on the last of the summoners, saying a hint of distaste in his voice, "And last, but not least, Blacktail Flame." The elderly man began wheezing again.

Taking the place of the elderly summoner, a robed woman in her late fifties continued where her colleague had stopped, "Excuse him, he is not well." As though she had done so many times in the past, the silver haired woman proclaimed, "Today here in the Hall of Heroes, each of you will have an opportunity to bond with a champion whom mutually shares the same or similar morals and ideals. There are two stages to this; one will be simply an hour to mingle with the champions brought in today. A casual interview if you will. The second stage is where it's most important. This," she said, her hand flourishing to the strange orb laying on a marble pedestal in the center of the chamber, "is the the Soulstone. It can read the very soul and the heart of those who touch it. It will also show to whom which champion is to be bound to which summoner shares a similar wavelength. Those who are drastically different cannot synchronize. Without any further ado, let us begin the casual interview."

At the far end of the circular chamber, a red curtain was lifted to reveal fifteen champions, each hoping to find a summoner to fit their ideals. There were a variety of champions of different factions and those of the unaffiliated. Of course, those of rivaling factions kept away from each other. The Noxians were separate from the Demacians and the Ionians.

Upon those without bonded summoners were the Void Walker, Kassadin, Nasus whom was the Curator of the Sands, Sona, the Maven of the Strings, and the Sinister Blade, Katarina du Couteau. There was the Duchess of Ionia, Karma as well as the three Kinkou (Shen, Akali and Kennen). Garen whom was a renowned warrior in Demacia was also one of the champions without a permanent summoner as well as his Sister Luxanna. The Frost Archer, Ashe as well as Sejuani (the Winter's wrath) and the Ice Witch, Lissandra were the leaders of the Freljord factions whom had still not bonded with a Summoner. The other two, Trundle (King of Trolls) and Riven the Exile.

While the other nine summoners eagerly went to greet and interview the champions, Blacktail Flame had not moved from whence he stood. His hood covered the majority of his clean-shaven face. He appeared with apathy and an uncaring posture. For the most part, nobody came near him.

That was until the Lady of Luminosity bounced over to him, speaking cheerfully, "Hiya! I'm Lux, but I think you already know that. So, what's your name?"

The summoner said nothing. "..."

Frowning, Lux asked, "What's wrong? Am I just too cute that you have no words?" When the male summoner still said no words or any indication of a reply, she asked, "Are you just shy? Because it's totally alright if you are. Just say so, I won't be mad. I'm a very friendly person!"

"..."

Blacktail's reticence and apathetic expression gave no acknowledgment that he had heard a word the blonde had said. His storm colored eyes simply stared ahead, as if he were in a daze.

"YOU JERK!" shouted Lux, stomping away to find her brother. Several people (champions and summoners alike) glanced toward the summoner's unmoving, inexpressive form. Their interest quickly dissipated, returning back to whoever they had engaged in chatter.

A curvy, buxom young woman walked up to the silent summoner. Beatrice placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Blacky, I know you dislike speaking to other people, but at least acknowledge the ones brave enough to come to you. I know you have issues to resolve, but **he **isn't here. You will never have to summon him again. I know you prefer to communicate through images and memories, but few to none of these champions are familiar with that or even heard of it at all. Please just oblige my simple request this once."

The stormy-eyed man's lips barely moved as he said, his voice raspy and nearly inaudible, "I see." He said no more, but his expression now showed that there was no vacancy in his mind. That he might even consider speaking more.

"Great," beamed the brown haired girl as she darted into the crowd of champions.

Another fifteen minutes had passed, not one other champion daring to step near.

Suddenly, a soft, womanly hand tapped at the lone summoner's shoulder. He opened his eyes and acknowledged that someone was at least there, unlike what had just transpired with Lux. Blacktail's gaze was met by the serene blue eyes of a beautiful, large chested woman. She wore and elegant blue dress. He knew who she was: Sona, Maven of the Strings. She held a whiteboard in her hands. She scrawled in a neat script that read, _"Are you mute as well?"_

He shook his head.

_"Then, why do you not speak?"_ Sona asked via the dry-erase board. When he did not answer, she added, _"Do you not like me?"_

Beatrice had seen Sona approach her friend and excused herself before dashing over to the champion and summoner. Panting, she held up a finger as to say 'one moment'. Once her breath had returned, she turned to Sona and said, "I dearly apologize for his lack of speaking, Mistress Sona. He is a very unique person. He does not like verbal communication, rather her prefers to 'speak' through images and memories. He may come off uncaring and taciturn, but I assure you he's a kind person."

The silent songstress erased the questions from the whiteboard and wrote instead, _"How unusual. Summoners usually like when I can speak into their minds."_ She drooped her head and wrote one last thing, _"Goodbye, Blacktail."_

"..." He made no sound, but he patted her on the head before the mute minstrel left, her form merging with the rest of the summoners and champions.

"I'd hate to be the poor sucker who has to be his champion!" laughed the top notch Noxian assassin. She had spoken bluntly, and made no intent to hide her insult.

By then, an entire sixty minutes had flown by in an instant. One of the High Council elders hushed everyone. The noise died down as she spoke, "Alas, the time for mingling has passed. Now, it is time to discover your destinies as summoners and champions. Oh, and before I forget, I would like it to be known we have introduced a new program. A beta test to see if it would work for fresh summoners as well; each of you must live with your champion here in the Institute or the surrounding city for the duration up to ten successful matches." Several summoners and champions alike groaned. "Now, I would like for each one of the summoners, on at a time to place their dominant hand upon the Soulstone. You will see a ray of light emit from the stone. To which champion it wraps around, that is your chosen. Once all of the summoners have bonded to a champion, you may all be dismissed. Line up, and let us commence."

The first one to step up to the pedestal was Adrian Kalston. He was a Noxian, and there was no doubt nor surprise when his champion turned out to be Katarina du Couteau. The Sinister Blade smirked and stood by her summoner to the left of the room.

Smiling as she walked up to the pedestal was Beatrice Faust. An idealist and born of Ionian descent, Blacktail was not surprised when Karma was decided as her champion. They were so much alike (other than Bea was slightly childish). They would be a good match

Next was Eryn Stiles. She had no affiliations, no love for any other factions, but a kind soul nonetheless. It was a minor surprise when her chosen bonded was to be Kassadin. The Void Walker did not seem too displeased and hovered next to her.

Next up as the fourth summoner in alphabetical order was Jade Wu. A woman of strict discipline and order, she would agreeably matched with Shen, the cold calculating Eye of Twilight, a member of the Kinkou. Quite fitting.

John Tath was to be paired with Sejuani. He, as a member of the Winter's Claw tribe, it was nothing new. Lester was paired up with Nasus. A bookworm with a bookworm.

It came no surprise that Malcolm Higgs would be paired up with Riven. Despite he was Ionian and her, a Noxian, they held similar values. After the crazy events they went through with Singed and whatnot, they deserved each other.

The pink tornado that was Mira Hall was an Ionian whom easily was chosen to bond with Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. They both were energetic and held a sense of justice.

Wren Tallow, another Ionian was bonded to Akali, the Fist of Shadow. The summoner herself was always angry at something. She was not a peaceful person.

For whatever reason, Blacktail Flame was called last for the Soulstone. Wordlessly, he strode up to the marble pedestal and gaze down at the black rock. It was flawed; small imperfect formations jutted out haphazardly. He removed the glove on his right, exposing a very pale hand. There was a strange tattoo in blue ink, one he seemed desperate to hide. He placed it on the cool obsidian surface. He closed his eyes, white images filling his mind. A single word resounded inside his mind, _Frostguard._

When Blacktail opened his eyes, an arc of light blue light shot out from said right hand. Tiny snowflakes fell from where the lights hovered. Instead of encircling one champion, the beam of light split in two, forking off towards to females: Ashe and Lissandra.

The two High Council members gasped in utter shock at seeing two champions being chosen for a single summoner. It was incredibly rare, but not unheard of, though the last time was the year after the Rune Wars. Treating it like normal, the woman said, "All is done. The rest is up to you ten to make your city-states proud."

Ashe spoke up first, "High Councilor, there must be a mistake. A single summoner cannot synchronize with more than one champion. The Soulstone must have made an error. He cannot have me AND the Ice Dervish. I have nothing against my political ally, but it still must be a mistake."

The elderly man who had been wheezing before spoke now, "Queen of Freljord, descendent of Avarosa, there is no mistake here. What has occurred before us today is rare yes, but not entirely unheard of. Blacktail," he said, chewing on the name, "is an exceptional Summoner. The bond cannot be broken until death. Dismissed."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. It's short yes, but it is because of the question I asked at the beginning: whether or not Lissandra should have cat ears or not. Please tell me in a review if yes or no. Thanks**

**-Tenrou Nogitsune**


	2. Act II

**Oi, here's the next chapter! From the reviews I received, it looks like Lissandra will be having cat ears underneath that helm of hers. Definitely more votes for cat ears than for without. It won by a fuckin landslide. Only like...2 people didn't want dem ears. I also decided that: what the hell, let's give him (the OC) Ashe too. Tryndamere can be happy with his hoes.**

** Also, I'm gonna leave up the poll until the next chapter when it's finally decided whether Lissy will have neko ears or not.**

**You guys n gals already know the disclaimer. I'm not gonna put it in every goddamn chapter I post. It would be a lazy way to get more words or whatever. Anyways, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Act II**

I grumbled as I walked into the courtyard of the Institute of War. Not even before I was able to grab dinner, someone had magically delivered a note to me, saying to meet him and one other in the courtyard, by the fountain. Barely ten minutes after the ceremony even. What a drag.

It was snowing, already well into December. The thirteenth day of the month would be Friday, tomorrow. It was cold, not that it ever seemed to bother me. The ground was blanketed in soft white snow. Dusk had already fallen, the last glimmer of light traveling beyond the horizon. When I arrived at the destined meeting place, I found myself standing across from the Troll King Trundle and one of my two chosen champions, the Ice Dervish. What did they want?

Impatiently, I clicked my tongue, as if to say 'get on with it already'. They did not say anything, my patience growing thinner by the second. It was unfortunate I would have to resort to actual speaking. I despised making verbal contact. In general, I was uncomfortable around other humans. I rasped, "Well? Why did you call me here?"

Lissandra's lips turned upwards in smugness. Trundle had no reaction. The Ice Witch finally spoke, her tone cool and hinting with persuasion, "I requested your presence here summoner, to confirm something. I believe I am not incorrect about why you and I are able to synchronize. A mere nobody should be even on par to be worthy of being my summoner." I rolled my eyes, feeling my time was wasted. She then ordered, "I request that you remove those mitts you adore so much."

I bit my lip; was it possible that she had seen the rune on the back on my right hand? _Unlikely_, I concluded. My hand had only been separated from the glove fore fifteen seconds. Narrowing my eyes, I said as I raised my right hand, "Oh, and what would be so special about these hands of mine."

"Do not question my Queen. Just do it," threatened the Troll king, lifting the frozen club (Boneshiver) in his massive hands. With a grunt, he added, "And be quick about it, summoner."

A sigh left my throat as I complied with her friendly 'request'. I tugged off the skintight fingerless leather glove on my left hand. As it fell to the ground, I slowly peeled off the right glove. My hands felt clammy as I removed the warm leather glove. Sweat must have accumulated. The wind chilled my hands, though it bothered me not. Once my right hand was free, the Ice Dervish darted forward, snatching my hand. I resisted, but her grip was iron.

She studied my hand intensely, drinking in the sight of the blue inked rune. Though I could not see her eyes, I knew she was deeply interested. Once her grip slackened the slightest, I ripped my hand from hers. She looked to me, inquiring with a girlish chuckle, "Does the coldness of my hands discomfort you, Summoner?" I shook my head; it was the truth. Hers had been cold, but they did not chill me to the bone. To me, they felt the right temperature, and everyone else was too warm. "Perhaps, you don't know what such an emblem means?"

Witch or not, Lissandra's questioning was beginning to irk me. Replacing the leather gloves onto my hands, I turned my back as I replied stiffly, "It is the banner under which the Frostguard once stood." I could not afford my heritage to come into the open, answering vaguely would have to do. "If you will, I shall be retiring to my quarters for the night. We shall begin training in the morn with my other champion. Ten AM, sharp."

"Where do you think you're going, o summoner of mine?" queried the Ice Dervish, the ice crystals chiming as she glided towards my turned back. Her voice was hushed as I felt a hand on my back between the shoulder-blades, "You heard the 'high council' woman inform that we are to...sleep with each other." If she was trying to get a rise from me using a play on words, she would not get the satisfaction. She noticed my stone-cold expression and continued, "Living together...it will be a unique adventure. Trundle here, has gotten word that the Frost Archer has procured an arrangement for a large living space just north of the city. Quite a large manor the Avarosan managed to purchase when she joined the league with that oaf she calls a king. A little far, but nothing a summoner such as yourself could not handle."

"Very well. It does not seem like I have a choice. Lead the way."

* * *

Manor was a word a much too tame to describe the dwelling. It was a two story hall that curved into a semi-circle. An illusion must have been cast to artifice the stone to appear as solid ice. It wasn't cold enough for it to be real ice, not like it was in the homeland. Clever nonetheless. There were four frozen spires that seemed to pierce the clouds. Two rows of coniferous ever-greens lined the pathway leading to the main building, already bearing pine-cones. It was far more grandiose than the witch had claimed it to be.

There were several guards by the front entrance, as if they had been waiting for us. One beckoned us (Lissandra and I. Trundle had parted with us some half an hour ago with the excuse of other business), showing us in past the large hardwood doors. The foyer itself was rather plain, most of it crafted of fine woods.

"Ah, glad the two of you could join us this evening," a soft voice chirped. A cheerful faced Ashe greeted us, dressed in a casual variant of what she wore on the Fields of Justice. "It seems upon word I have gained a powerful and permanent summoner, my people saw it was fit to throw a celebration. Come, come and join in the festivities. It will take a little while for the food to be prepared. Go on and enjoy yourselves. Sorry I cannot stay and chat for a while, I have to oversee the a friendly competition in the courtyard. It is a wonderful event. Stop by if you're interested." With that being said, the Frost Archer darted between several of her subjects and disappeared from view.

Lissandra's soft, alluring voice found my ears, "It is quite a luxurious house we shall be staying at. Who knew the little woman had so much influence even here. Oh but, I deeply apologize for being unable to accompany further here. There is a person here I would dearly like to speak to about a dish I'd like served at the feast." A grin flashed before she too, left.

Now, I was alone in a house full of rowdy strangers. It would have been better if I had been left to my own devices in the room I was provided at the Institute of War. How troublesome.

Deciding to see what this 'friendly' competition in the courtyard was, I shadowed one of the people (he seemed to be holding a bow) and was heading towards the far wall where there was another set of double doors. Once I was out in the snow covered courtyard, I found that it was an archery tournament. Men and women alike were practicing at rows of circular straw targets. The outer ring was green while the next was naturally straw colored. The center was dyed red as it was the perfect shot that gave the most points.

"Oi! Hey you over there," shouted a loud male voice. Looking up, I saw Tryndamere standing by the sign ups for the tournament, waving his hand. I groaned as my presence did not go undetected. _OOF!_ I grunted as a thick armed man pulled me over to the king. "Yer just in time! I just signed you up for the archery competition. I'm a lousy shot myself, but I bet yer a good archer. Not as good as my wife, but then again, she always wins." He held up a sheet of paper and at the bottom, it read 'Summoner Dude'.

My brows furrowed, nothing would stop my glare at the Barbarian King. How could that oaf simply sign me up for a dumb contest.

Ignoring my specifically aimed scowl, Tryndamere laughed as he nudged me to the line of targets, "Might wanna get a lil practice in before my wife whoops your scrawny ass!"

I did not get any practice in unlike I was advised. The lines were too long, and not enough time to even pick up a bow to get a single shot in. and before long, the first rounds of the tourney were underway. It wasn't until ten minutes into the contest had my turn arrived.

A bow and three arrows were shoved into my arms; it seemed there weren't enough for everyone to wield their own. A hand guided me to a red line painted into the snow. It was the shooting line of course. My opponent had the won the coin toss and went first. His first two arrows landed in the white zone while the third completely missed. Stepping up to the line, I stabbed two arrows into the ground while I cocked the third into place. I stared at the target for merely a few seconds before I let the arrow fly with a _twang._

I won the round with one arrow in the bulls-eye and the other two striking the yellow zone. I smirked, my opponent hanging his head in defeat. Several more rounds came and went. Each turn I went, I would come out victorious. Either I was incredibly lucky, or the Queen's subjects were going easy on me.

Now, the final round had come; and I already knew who my adversary was to be. Ashe, the Frost Archer gave a competitive grin as she looked my way. This is where I knew my luck would run out. This time, the coin toss turned in my favor.

"Good luck, summoner. You'll need it," taunted my champion.

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed and turned my focus towards the straw target. I heard the jeering fans dedicated to their ruler. It hadn't surprised me that they'd try to distract me. My feet apart and knees slightly bent, I was in position. I drew the bowstring back, the arrow sitting between my index finger and the middle digit. For a moment, it was just the target and I. Opening my eyes, I let the first arrow leave my hand, impaling just on the border between the red center and the yellow ring. Even so, it still counted as a bulls-eye. Ashe's first shot hit dead center, not a surprise from a champion in the League of Legends. My second shot hit slightly closer to the center. The Freljordian Queen's second hit the bulls-eye again, a few centimeters from her first. There was no way I could beat her. It'd be a tie at this rate. Snarling in frustration, I went to snatch the borrowed bow behind me. I did not even look at the target when I fired instantly. The arrow I had chosen seemed to be coated in ice as it struck Ashe's first arrow, effectively splitting it in twain.

"...h-how?" was the Frost Archer's only response, her eyes wide in shock. I followed her gaze to the bow in my hand. It was not the wooden bow, but the trademark bow Ashe wielded on the Fields of Justice. I could see the weapon was hewn of true ice, the string like spun moonbeam.

"Uh..." was all I could say. _Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen. I'm fucked_. "I meant to grab the wooden bow I was provided with. Didn't-"

I was unable to finish my sentence when I was lifted into the air by Tryndamere. I choked under his hand that gripped my undershirt. I coughed, unable to breath. Ready to free myself, I was about to unleash a fire spell when the Queen barked, "DOWN! Put down my summoner you idiot!" I was grateful she was able to call off the violent savage. I was not off the hook when she turned to me as I carried myself to my feet, her voice stern, "And you. I believe you have withheld vital information from me."

Wheezing, I asked as I gulped in crisp winter air, "A-and what would that be, your highness?"

"This," she replied as she picked the frozen bow out of the snow. Her eyes were now glued on me, I could feel it. Others too, stared at me. I could feel their eyes boring into the back of my head. "No one other than myself have been able to hold that bow for more than a couple seconds. What's more, is you seemed to have invoked it's power." She pointed to the now frozen target. It was a mess of ice and shattered arrows. "Who are you really?"

I groaned. This was something I'd have preferred to keep secreted away. Dusting the snow that accumulated on my robes, I answered, hoping to be as vague as I could, "As you seem to understand, I am a high ranking summoner in the League of Legends. My origin is nothing I would care to share with your tribe."

Walking closer toward me, she said, "Your origin is what is missing. You are said to have no true name, and no one seems to know where you came from other than mysteriously showing up at the Institute. Tell me, where were you born, summoner?"

"Freljord," I answered imprudently. Quick and to the point.

"Which tribe were you born to? I do not see the crest of a tribe on your neck or face," said the Queen of Freljord. She glanced to my gloved hands. "Is the crest on your hand?"

"It might be."

She seemed to become irritated by my vague and short replies. "Do not play games with me summoner. You are Freljordian, a subject of mine. I will not be angry to whichever tribe you came from." Her voice softened, the edge in her voice fading as she almost pleaded, "Show me your tribe crest, please."

Like with Lissandra, there was no way out of this. Too many devoted subjects to escape, and not enough time to gather mana for a large scale spell. "Fine," I growled. For the second time that day, I removed the leather gloves. Raising my right hand to Ashe, I said in an almost hushed tone, "Frostguard."

"Were you aware of our summoner being from your tribe, Lady Lissandra?" I looked over to the overhang where the Ice Dervish leaned against a support pillar.

Glibly, the Seeker answered falsely, "Oh no my queen. I had no idea he was born into my tribe. He must have been a secret lovechild of one of my clansmen. This is quite an intriguing discovery you have made. Never the less, he still beat you in the tournament."

"I suppose he did..."

For awhile, silence reigned between myself and the rest of the Freljordians present. It was only when Gragas emerged from the door, did the tension break. "Oi! What you silly brutes sittin' in the snow fer? Foods up and time ter drink!"

Sighing in relief, I melted into the crowd of people flooding back into the house. I silently and anonymously thanked the Rabble-Rouser for distracting them. Slowly, I was pushed into the dining hall which looked rather big. There were several wooden tables with wooden benches.

"Where do you think you're sitting?" I was about to take a seat at a table closest to an exit door when my arm was grabbed and guided to the raised table where the King and Queen of Freljord sat. Again, it was my clan leader whom had lead me to the left of Ashe. She motioned for me to sit while she seated herself next to me.

My stomach growled. I had just now noticed how hungry I'd been. Everyone else had already begun to eat, laughing as they talked about friends, family and war. Despite being in an unfamiliar environment, I needed to eat.

The food was exquisite. Wholesomely hardy bread, meat and mature mead was served to us. Several questions were aimed to me, but I either flat out ignored the question or gave vague answers until Tryndamere who was already drunk asked, "Oi, so how come you never told anyone yer from Freljord? Woulda been a damn good thing to have ya here earlier!"

"I don't remember much before twenty years ago," I replied quietly. "I only learned of my heritage about a decade ago. It was not important to my career at the time." And he dropped it at that. I was quickly forming a headache from the boisterous sound of loud chatting and laughing.

Sometime during the meal, I'd seen Lissandra rise from her seat to glide over to the door. I'd made an excuse that I was getting more wine from the kitchen to overhear whomever she was talking to. Subtly, I pretended to be actively listening to a war story from a barbarian. What was she doing during the middle of the festivities?

A rough male voice whom I made out as Trundle was speaking, "...and you believe **he **is the one whom will help us realize your goals? How can you be so sure, my queen?" Were they talking about me?

"I am confident he is," answered the Ice Dervish coolly. "He was able to wield Avarosa's enchanted ice bow. We know he is a member of the Frostguard, no? What more, is his mysterious past. He claims he has no knowledge of his life prior of two decades. He also ate a delicacy of the Frostguard; not many would willingly consume the liver of a dire wolf. He must the harbinger of **their **return."

I did not know of what she meant, but it left a sour taste in my mouth. I indeed had enjoyed the liver. I'd once eaten it often, I'd been told before leaving the village. More questions than answers were being raised.

* * *

"I humbly apologize summoner, for the lack of rooms to sleep," said Ashe bowing apologetically, her cheeks red from the alcohol. "Many loyal Freljordians have come from the North to support their king and queen at the League of Legends, most whom stay with us. I hope it does not displease that you must sleep in the same room as I." My gaze turned to the single queen sized bed covered in lavish furs.

Narrowing my eyes, I asked, keeping my words curt, "What of Tryndamere? He is your husband, no? I was under the impression couples slept together." It seemed like I was going to have to get used to the whole verbal communication thing. Prior to this day, I would go days without speaking at all.

Ashe's look became sour as she spoke, "The man the Freljordians know as my 'husband' is a bloodthirsty savage. I will make this clear: I do not love Tryndamere. Yes, he is the King of Freljord as I am the Queen, but I only see him as an ally. He longs for war, for blood and violence and revenge. I only wish for the happiness and peace for my people. I detest the fact that I must bear him an heir to the throne, but it is for the future of my subjects. I can get away with not sleeping in the same room as him; he sleeps on his lonesome or whatever whores he brings home." Her visage softened as she said, "I apologize for my outburst. I simply despise being mistaken for his 'lover'."

"I see. Then I shall retire for the night."

"Likewise. It has been an eventful day and a lengthy evening," replied Ashe. Her voice had dropped the cheerful facade, sounding more tired than she had previously let on. Being a queen must be enervating.

My champions being of Freljord, my white Summoner's robe had been replaced by a dark blue one with white wolf fur lining the cuffs and the hood, making my appearance look like that of a poorly dressed Eskimo. Magic was an amazing thing, really. I shucked that as well as the gloves that concealed the glyph on the back of my right hand and sat on the bed, only in black boxers. Near the bed was two rows of metal hooks where I hung the summoner's robes. My gloves went into the inside pocket of said garment.

I looked up to see the Frost Archer in the midst of removing the bra that usually supported her C cup breasts. My breath caught in my throat. Her beauty was unparalleled by any woman I'd deemed fit to notice. My champion's form held the survivability of the frozen wastes and the softness a woman. Clearing my throat, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"What? I always sleep without clothes," stated Ashe, seeming unperturbed that she was half naked in my presence. "If it truly bothers your Summoner, I will leave my undergarments on. I did not mean to cause you discomfort."

I shook my head, merely stating, "You do not need to accommodate to what makes me comfortable. If it is how you sleep, then that is how it shall be. Good night." I laid down on the bed under the opulent covers with my back to my champion.

The bed sank a little as I felt the Queen of Freljord join me. I closed my eyes, trying to let myself fall prey to the god of sleep. But sleep would not come to me. My body stiffened the moment I felt her warm breath on my neck, causing me to shiver. Next, her arms wrapped around my neck and her soft breasts pressed against my bare back.

"You're so cold," Ashe whispered. "Why?"

"Because I am Iceborn," I said. I hadn't meant to say anything, but my ale lacquered tongue was loose enough for things to slip out. I pursed my lips, hoping she would think it was just a joke.

Her body did not move away from mine. She did not think I was joking when she said, "...it makes sense. That you can wield my bow that is carved from true ice by my ancestor, Avarosa. The reason you could eat the food Lissandra requested for you."

"You aren't afraid?"

I felt her shake her head against the large pillow. "No...a little worried, but not afraid. But I don't want to talk about that right now. Please, let me warm you up..."

* * *

Groggily, I woke from the ale-induced slumber. A curtain of sunlight wove in from the double-paned windows. My body swiveled as pushed my feet to the floor to escape the bright light. A slight hangover harrowed me, my temples pulsating with sensitivity. Glancing behind me, I found the Freljord Queen asleep. She was nude with just the white quilted furs barely covering her lithe form.

"...I drank too much," I mumbled, hazily recovering the events of last night.

Ashe was now waking. Her eyes scrunched together at the blinding morning sun. I was in the middle of dressing myself when she sat up in bed. I felt her gaze on my back as she purred, "Where you off to so early, lover?"

I nearly froze when she had said the word 'lover'. Granted we did the dirty deed the night before, I was not quite prepared for her tender voice. Slowly, I turned to face her. If I could, I would have been sweating profusely. On her face, was a relaxed smile. "Erm..." I began, trying to think of a suitable excuse, "I was going to the Institute to get some studying done. Then we have training scheduled on the Howling Abyss."

"Oh, but it's so early," the white haired queen said, pouting. The quilt fell from her body, exposing her perky chest. Still sitting on the bed, she gave me an awkward hug. "I'll be waiting for your later. Don't keep a lady waiting~"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...sorry there was only implied sex. It gets boring writing sex scenes too much. I recently wrote one for 'Siege of the Shadow Isles' and I didn't feel I needed to write one for 'Glacier' as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PEACE!**


	3. Act III

**A/N: Yo ladies and gents, Tenrou is in da house! 'Nother chapter for ya loyal readers n followers. In dis chapter, Lissy's face is finally revealed! Also, I will also be revealing Blacktail Flame's real name!**

** Kathelll, that was funny. 'NO THIS IS RATED M U BETTER NOT BE LAZY AND WRITE DAT SEX SCENE!' I nearly laughed out loud. But on a note, too many sex scenes can turn an interesting story into mere smut. That's not what I'm gonna do. Maybe I'll write an actual sex scene for Ashe and Blacktail, but we'll see. Maybe it'll happen in this chapter... or maybe the next... The only way to know... is to read.**

** Darksyde Prime, I really wanna know where that idea was conceived too. It's kinda funny really that it became one of the theories of what was under Lissy's headdress. I first found it while on Surrender 20 comics where Ashe, Sejuani and Tryndamere make Liss show what's under her hat. Ahaha.**

**Anyways, here you are! I don't own League of Legends. Blah blah Disclaimer shit.**

* * *

**Act III**

**(3rd PoV)**

"Do you know why my summoner is so hesitant to speak?" asked the Queen of the Freljord. Her query was aimed to the brunette who was supposedly a friend of Blacktail's, but also their training partner for today's session. "He really seems to hate talking. He answers questions I give him, but he refuses to elaborate too much. It worries me a little." Her cheeks flushed slightly pink as she hugged her knees, her back against the colorless wall. She had been arrived just outside the summoner's platform fifteen minutes early. Maybe she was reading too much into what had transpired the night before. Possibility that it was just the product of too much mead. Maybe...

Sadly, Beatrice answered, "People often do wonder what is wrong with Blacktail. They often think he is mute, but that is not the case as you know. He isn't slow in the head either and his top ranking as a Summoner has that to show. He really is a genius. But..." The buxom brunette paused, almost seeming hesitant of revealing her friend's past. "He had a traumatic episode several years back when he was a fledgeling summoner barely past his tenth rank. It was a huge mess. He was out of commission for nearly six months."

"An episode? What do you mean?"

Nodding slowly, Bea explained, "Yes. He was one of the few summoners who dared to lead Nocturne in a league match. To say he was mortified at the end, would be an understatement. From what little he told me, was the nightmares and horrid things the darkness creature planted into his head. That was around the time when he became reclusive. He started talking less and less until he became completely mute to say the least. If he ever did talk in the time since then, it must have been pretty rare of an occasion. He's a good friend of mine, so I worry about 'em."

"Ah," said the Freljord Queen, relieved that she was at least special enough to been spoken to by her summoner. The notion made her heart flutter. Though she already knew, she asked regardless, "Do you know anything of his origin or history since before he came to the League?"

"Curious about your summoner huh?" said the buxom brunette. "Hmm. He doesn't really talk much about where he came from. When he was an excited young apprentice with the rest of us, he would get quiet when anyone mentioned his lack of origins. The most I've ever gotten out of him, was him saying that he was from the far, far North. Whether it means he's from the Freljord or another continent, I dunno. Nobody knows his real name. He always told me he threw it away in favor of being called Blacktail Flame. Said that it would make him famous or something like that. Wish I knew what his name was so I could tease him. Anyways, why do you worry about him so much? He's usually fine on his own. There's a reason why he's almost never lost a match in his life!"

The silver haired Queen repeated, "Never lost a match huh?" Ashe couldn't think up a good excuse in time before the gap of silence became suspicious. She thanked her ancestors when Blacktail's deceptively muscular form appeared down the hall at a brisk pace.

* * *

**[Blacktail's PoV]**

I was glad my time scheduled at the Howling Abyss had not been overruled for a more important match. The less experienced summoners could wait a delayed match for an hour. Ashe was already waiting for me nearby the platforms for the Abyss. Had she been talking to Bea about me? She was sitting, looking a little bored despite her company.

"Were you waiting for me this entire time?"

Beatrice looked shocked at the fact I'd even spoke. It was becoming an irritatingly common thing for me now. The Frost Archer herself answered, "Ah...yes. I came here fifteen minutes ago. I had nothing better to do after you left me alone in bed-" Ashe covered her mouth as she let that little fact slip out. "I mean breakfast didn't take long, so I just waited here until you finished studying. Better than if you had to come find me. I didn't want you to miss the allotted time for training."

"Wait...what do you mean by 'he left you alone in bed'? Does that imply..." asked a skeptic Beatrice, her eyes widening and a slight pinkness crept onto her round cheeks.

"It implies nothing," I barked, trying to dismiss her mind of unpleasant thoughts.

Shaking her head, she said, "It does not mean what you think it does, lady summoner. There were not enough beds to sleep on at my dwelling. Blacktail and I were forced to share a bed for the night. We slept and that is all that happened between us. You know that stupid 'rule' the council implemented this year."

"It is unhealthy to lie to yourself or your friends, Queen of Freljord," murmured a soft, motherly sounding voice. I looked to the other side of the hall where I found Karma striding towards us. "I do not disprove of your relationship with your summoner, but you seemed to have rushed it. Take things slow, and do keep your 'husband' in the dark about this. I doubt it would sit well with him or the people under your rule."

Ashe's cheeks darkened to a bright magenta as she failed to make eye-contact with the Duchess of Ionia, making the accused statement seem all the more accurate. Without looking up, she answered, "...I...yes ma'am. I will do my best to keep this under wraps. The alcohol pushed me to flirt with him and...he was cold. I...how did you know that we um...you know...?"

A soft smile graced Karma's lips as she replied, "It is not difficult to sense change in a person's demeanor or the spiritual connection they have with another. It always saddened me to see you with a man you did not love. Your reasons were selfless to all but yourself. You disallowed your own heart to find someone worthy of your affections. However, you seemed to have rectified this side of you, but creating the genesis of more problems in the process. I only advise you to protect yourself from whatever harm may come, whether it comes from afar or close to your heart."

"...you two really did...um..fuck?"

Beatrice's lack of subtly was sometimes astounding. Whether she brutally blunt on purpose or not remained to be seen. "Have some class at least, Beatrice. 'Fuck' is such a crude word." She smiled as I implied the truth.

"And you young man," said Karma as she briefly made eye-contact. Mentally, I groaned. Of course she would have something to say to me. "You are filled with sorrow and terror. I have no inclination to peer deeper into your troubled soul. Your past is filled with nightmares and shadows...and I am afraid of what I may see, but you hold far more secrets than you care to let on. Do not be afraid to trust someone, but assure that they can be trusted."

"And what would my past be of concern to you?" I snapped antagonistically. I did not like when people tried to read me. It would only cause harm to themselves. No one should become close to me. I could not allow innocents to be harmed for my mistakes. To become involved with me was suicide. I'd almost hoped I would not have received a champion this time, but I had been given two. "Who I was and who I am now are two very different people. If you know what is good for you, keep away from me."

At the back of my head, I could feel both Beatrice's and Ashe's surprised stares. Karma did not seem perturbed. "I assure you I meant no harm, Summoner. I only wished to assist your burdens. Do not-"

"Come, we have training to do," I informed them coldly. Not even looking, I snorted, "Glad you could join us today, Lissandra. I do not like to be kept waiting long. Best you remember that, witch." I chewed on the title as I walked forward into the Summoner's platform, the tail of my robes flourishing behind me. The champions made their way to the appropriate rooms while Bea and I went to opposing rooms as well. I entered the Blue summoning chamber while she went to the Purple Team's. Once inside, I stood up to one of the pedestals containing a large translucent gem. Hunched over it, I placed my hands on the cool surface and let the magic flow from my fingertips.

**[Ashe's PoV]**

The familiar sensation of being summoned to the Howling Abyss filled my being. The ubiquitous winds continued to howl above and deep below in the endless crevasse. I could feel my ally standing beside me, a sigh relishing... nostalgia? Then, an aura fell over me. It gave me a sense of fear, one I had not felt in a long time. It made me shiver.

"Cold, my Queen?" came the witch's brown-nosing inquiry. It often comes to me, that Lissandra is playing something behind my back. Sometimes, she is not whom I think she is and perhaps... she is an impostor.

"I am fine," I answered snappishly. It truly wasn't the cold or the biting winds that bothered me. It was the ominous aura that shadowed me. It was like that feeling when you feel you're being watched, but with a malicious intent. "The frozen wastes do not bother me in the slightest. After all, I **am **descended from Avarosa.**"**

_'The darkness you feel is just myself,' _spoke a quiet, familiar voice. Thank Avarosa it was just my summoner that was making me feel paranoid. _'I really do not wish to direct the two of you verbally. It is such an... unreliably slow method. Instead, I will send images of where the enemy is and what to do. This training is merely a mock battle of a Howling Abyss match. First blood means victory. Understood?'_

"But of course my summoner," said the Ice Dervish, her tone as if she were chiding a little one. But also, those honeyed words. "My skills are at your disposal."

Rolling my eyes, I thought, _'What a kiss up. She is probably just putting up a facade. I'll deal with her later. For now, the training.'_ Removing the bow of Avarosa from my back, I moved forward towards the outer turret on our side. Through the flurry of snow, I could see Karma waiting by her outer turret. A minute and a half later, the soulless minions had been deployed.

I was about to ask for our first commands, a flash of an image appeared in my mind's eye. That was the summoner telling me to hide in the snowy brush. Obediently, I adhered to Blacktail's instructions. It wasn't long before the minions- a sort of magical golems created to fulfill a single objective- would begin to clash.

More most of the game, my summoner's opponent seemed to have Karma tower-hug the turret. She would farm off of the minions that wandered too close. Blacktail had Lissandra and I on the offense, poking at the Duchess of Ionia from the safety of the minion's backs.

While waiting for my enemy to attack, I was fiddling with an ice arrow, only to accidentally let it fly. While friendly fire was impossible on the Fields of Justice, anything else was bound to happen. In this case... my arrow plucked the Ice Dervish's headdress from atop of her head, effectively pinning the headgear to the enemy's outer turret.

"Pfft.. hee hee," I giggled, trying to stifle the full blown laughter welling up inside. The sight before me was not what I had expected, but hilarious nonetheless. Sitting on her butt, was the Ice Witch. Her face now revealed, turned out to appear rather young, like that of a woman barely past her twentieth winter. But most surprising of all, were two very cat like ears resting on her head. They were snow white in appearance. It was so amusing, I almost thought I heard my summoner chuckle at Lissandra's secret.

"N-not a word, my Queen!" warned the Ice Witch. She looked thoroughly humiliated. I would have pointed out that high ranking summoner's training is private, but I was sure she knew that. "It's been so long... so long I have kept this secret of mine from the world. Only to have it shatter in front of me."

_'Worry not, Lissy. This scrimmage is private. No replay will be recorded. The only people know your adorable little secret is Ashe, Karma, my friend and myself,' _chuckled Blacktail Flame. I assumed that he could not talk to us separately. _'Even if you look much less intimidating now.'_

"I am not cute, and I am certainly not adorable," replied Lissandra angrily, her voice cold. Despite the facade she holds, I'm sure she is kind in some way.

Finally, Karma had come out of hiding towards the middle of the only lane. Lissandra sprang out of a bush, slowing the Duchess' movement with ice. The Ice Witch sent a claw of black ice hurtling towards the Ionian, missing by mere inches. Despite the Ice Dervish' attempts, she got away. Under the tower, she began to recall.

'_Not if I can help it,'_ I thought to myself as I drew the string back as far as it would go. Magic thrummed around me as the enchanted crystal arrow formed. "Avarosa, guide me," I whispered as I let it fly.

"An enemy has been slain," came a woman's disembodied voice. "VICTORY!"

As soon as the match was over, I could hear shouting just outside of the room. Hurriedly, I made my way out into the hall where I found my summoner glaring at Beatrice. The later was slightly frightened.

"Don't you deny it! You went easy on me!" he thundered. Every time I'd seen him, he was calm and collected. Here, he was scary. There was a commanding aura about him, one that terrified me. His face was contorted with fury. "Why did you go easy on me?"

Shyly, Ms Faust replied, "W-well... I thought since you were using two champions, it would be harder for you to control the flow of your magic. So I assumed if I went easy on you, it'd give you a chance to get the feel of directing more than one champion. Karma agreed with me and said it would be for the best."

"You thought wrong!" Blacktail's voice was not shaky in anger, but strengthened by it. "You doubted my abilities as a mage. That's more of an insult than calling me a 'motherless son of a dog'. I thought you knew me better than that!"

"That's the whole fucking point!" cried Beatrice, the waterworks beginning to fall. "Nobody knows anything about you! You won't tell anyone a thing about you. Not even a real name, not where you came from. Can't you at least trust me? You don't need to be alone."

"Beatrice..." my summoner said in a low, dark tone. "There is a reason why I do not allow others to get close to me. I'd rather not have innocents become involved. So just- MMPH!?"

I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched the Maven of the Strings cut him off in mid-sentence with a kiss. I wanted to yell at her, to express my hatred for her touching **my **summoner with her lips. Instead, I merely asked, "Sona, why did you kiss my summoner?"

_'I was passing by when I heard the arguing. I did not think he was capable of such anger,' _she answered me by writing on the dry-erase board she seemed to carry with her everywhere she went. The silent songstress wiped away her first reply and then wrote in a neat curly font, _'It was not my first intention to kiss Summoner Blacktail. Mages need to keep their temper in check, as it may lead to a meltdown. A very bad thing, especially for someone who specializes in Destruction magic. I had to stop it by any means necessary. My apologies, Queen Ashe.'_

"Apparently, I'm getting kissed more often than I ever thought possibly," Blacktail commented sarcastically. "Whatever. I suppose I should thank you for preventing me from blowing up the Institute of War. Ashe, I'll be back at your mansion if you need me. And sort out the witch's 'problem'." I sighed in relief, watching my summoner leave. No casualties; perhaps a bruised ego at the very least.

* * *

[Blacktail's PoV]

Giving a lengthy yawn, the Queen of Freljord sat down on the bed, already having undressed. I was still wearing my summoner's robes. I stared at the gloves in my hand, wondering why I had lost my temper like that this morning. Was it really a blow to my pride, or was I being overly sensitive about my abilities?

"It was kinda funny when we learned what was under Lissy's headdress! Heehee, who knew that she would have those!" giggled Ashe. I felt her arms wrap themselves around my neck and then her chest against my back. Was this a thing women did often?

"I assume Lissy returned with her ego intact?" I asked bluntly. "And what is it you want of me?"

Huffing, the silver haired woman complained, falling back against the bed. "Pfft, how did you know I wanted something? That I wanted something from you? But yes, the kitty has been escorted to her room in the manor without anyone else learning her secret."

"Hard not to figure out," I stated nonchalantly. "Seduction is not exactly a bad method to use against me, but it won't yield any answers. I am... immune I would suppose. If you have questions, then ask. If I feel like answering, then I will."

"Too bad you won't let me do this the fun way," whined the Frost Archer, drawing a circle on my back. "Would have been more interesting. Irregardless, I want to know who you really are, why you lied about being a member of the Frostguard tribe."

Snappishly, I growled, "It wasn't a lie!" The momentary rage subsided as I elaborated, "As far as I know, my parents are both from the Freljord. My mother, a fearless hunter of the Frostguard and my father a warrior of the Avarosan tribe. I... no. I doubt you would believe me."

"Believe you? For what?" she pressed as she peeled the fur hood back.

I didn't resist as the rest of my robes were removed from my body, leaving me in just my underpants. "My age. There was a reason why I went to 'study' early this morning. I went to Nasus' library. It's normally forbidden to those who aren't the high council or have a summoning rank of 30." I paused, still not quite sure if I believed it myself. Hesitantly, I answered, "I'm very old. Far older than you realize."

"You don't look a day over twenty," she argued, scoffing.

Reaching for my cloak, I found a pocket and withdrew the article. I smoothed as many of the wrinkles out as I could before handing it to her. "Do you recognize the previous leader of your tribe? Or the man standing to her left. Or maybe the other man beside her?"

"This..." Avarosa's descendent failed to make a comprehensible answer. I faced away from her, for when it would come to her. It took her a few minutes to gather her wits, "This... I... that can't be you! This would mean you're well over a century! No magic could conceal that much age."

"It isn't magic. No, I do not age the same as humans. It's a genetic trait that is privy to those," I mused, "who are Iceborn and to my knowledge, the Cursed. You know I am Iceborn, and so does Lissandra. I did not think having cat ears was a trait of the Iceborn, but I assume that it was curse of a silly old mage."

Furrowing her brow, the Frost Archer asked, "Lissandra knows? Why does she know you're Iceborn. I am a little wounded that I am not the only one privy to such information.

Sighing, I said, "It was the night after it was revealed that you two were designated as my champions. I received an anonymous letter to meet someone in the courtyard. That's where I was confronted by Lissandra and her pet troll. After that incident, I thought she only knew I was a member of the Frostguard. But at the celebration the other night, she the believes proof I am Iceborn because I was able to use your bow."

"That all said cannot be helped, but can you tell me your name?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Ashe sighed, "I want to know you're real name. For a supposedly genius summoner, you're kind of dull. So, what is it?"

A long, exasperated sigh left my lips, indication the slight irritation. "I'll only say this once. I was once known as Ysgramor. It was my father's name, and it too became mine. I suppose the only reason I haven't forgotten it, is that it's the only memory I have left of my parents."

"Quite a fine name for a Freljordian," purred the Frost Archer. "Indeed a fine name, fit to be paired with the Queen of Freljord. A very kingly name."

"Huh... w-what are you doing?" I exclaimed, watching the beautiful silver haired woman tugging me towards her. "Really this isn't-" For the second time in one day, I was silenced with a kiss. I could not help but melt into her lips. She was warm and so delicate, yet strong and hardy.

Once the kiss was broken, I gasped for air. I did not have much experience in matters of romance. Experience I did not have or did not remember. Ashe tilted my chin up, speaking softly, "Listen to me darling. We may not have known each other for long, but I feel I am not wrong here. That we are truly compatible. I want you." I was about to make a snide comment when she pressed a finger to my lips, "This is more than just my sex-starved state. I will give you time to decide. Right now, my body needs you."

When a woman asks you... or even begs you to lay with her, it would be ridiculous to refuse her regardless of the ramifications. I stood up and stepped out of my boxers, awaiting her comment or actions.

**Warning Lemon**

[Ashe's PoV]

I turned my eyes to face him. Despite the mental fortitude it takes to be a magician, Ysgramor had also made the time to strengthen his body as well. Something highly unexpected of a mage. My gaze rolled down, drinking in the sight of his handsomely muscular body. Without his hood, I can see the long pale gold hair tied back into a ponytail. His face, clean shaven. But his eyes; those dark, stormy eyes made me shiver. Multiple scars were hosted on his arms and chest. A particularly large set of scars adorned the middle of his chest. Possibly a bear attack? Once my surveying eyes reached just below the belt, I ogled the decently sized package. It seemed larger than it had in last night's drunken stupor, even when flaccid.

My heart skipped a beat as my summoner waited for me to make a move. I had just professed my desire for him to be my husband, and he lets me go first? Ysgramor is a walking wet dream!

I knelt in front of my lover, getting a fresh whiff of his masculine musk. It did not reek, but it was strong. Placing my hand on his shaft, I glanced up for his okay. A quick nod. Smiling, I returned my focus to his thick eight inch tool. Just after a little bit of stroking, Ysgramor's member was beginning to harden. Slowly, I dropped my mouth onto his length. My dextrous fingers worked around the base and underside of his cock while I suckled and slurped on the top of his rod.

Ysgramor stiffened. He seemed to be pleased the more I worked on his length. Soon, I began to dip my head lower, engulfing more of his meat. I continued to tease his sac as I sucked. I had expected him to force my head down as I deepthroated him. Abruptly, my head was pushed off of his member. I went to look at him curiously. Instead, I was met with a warm blast of pearly cum to the face.

"S-sorry Ashe," he grunted, breathing hard. A towel was pushed into my hands as he said, "Meant to finish into a towel. But here."

My frown vanished as I giggled, "Hon, you should have just let me swallow. I could have handled it. Polite or not, I would have been fine." As I wiped his jizz from my face, I sat on the bed and spread my legs. Ysgramor raised an eyebrow, I told him, "I gave you oral, now it's your turn to give the same to me. Or do I have to jill myself?"

"As you wish, your highness," my summoner said, cracking a grin. Oh, he will be wearing my thighs as earmuffs if he's as good as I'm hoping.

Like I had moments before, Ysgramor knelt in front of the bed where I sat. With my legs spread, my blonde haired lover traced my vulva with a callous finger. His digit traveled in an oval around the inner lips until it reach my clit. I let out a muffled squeak, looking down to see him playfully nibbling on my pleasure nub. Moaning softly, I ground my womanhood against his face. I gave a shudder; my grinding eliciting the tongue thrashing he was giving me. Clamping my thighs around my summoner's head, I let out a deep, throaty moan as I peaked. His tongue darted in and out of my slit, lapping up my feminine juices.

"How was that, my queen?" he inquired as I fell back against the quilted furs.

Breathing raggedly, I managed to answer, "T-that was... amazing. To think you'd actually give me oral. I didn't think you would."

Smirking, Ysgramor said, "What, you think I would refuse an order given to me by the Queen of the land I was born. Unthinkable!" He stood up and sat next to me. I sat up and pushed him onto his back. He appeared surprised, but I grinned lasciviously. I dipped my head down, pulling him into a heavenly kiss.

"Nuh uh," I teased. "No lovey-dovey kissing until we're done."

"Bwuh? We aren't done yet?"

It was cute that he'd assumed we had finished. But no, I was still hungry for more. "Not until I say so darling. Now let's get that little soldier back up!" Ysgramor groaned. Mages tire easily I guessed. But the main course ought to satisfy my lust.

Sitting up, I scooted back until my shapely ass was flush against my summoner's cock. I ground my rump against his member until I could tell he was suitably erect. "Prepare yourself, love." Without another word, I impaled myself on his thick mast. I gasped, feeling his length spread me wide. Once his sword was completely sheathed inside of me, I though _'Fuck, he's definitely bigger than I thought. Good, I like a challenge!'_

Once I felt like I could handle his thickness, I began to ride Ysgramor. As I bounced up and down, I felt him callously grab and my tits. I moaned, causing him to squeeze my girls harder. Mmm, some pain mixed with pleasure made love-making perfect. Each time I fell back down, his cock filled me again and again. So sublime!

"Aaahnn!" I gasped as I slammed home once more. This time, the pleasure came too much, causing me to orgasm for the second time tonight.

"You're insatiable my Queen," he mumbled as I collapsed atop of him. His arms wrapped around me protectively. I could definitely get used to having Ysgramor as my King. Exhausted from our amorous activities, I gave into to the alluring promises slumber held.

* * *

**A/N: During the scrimmage match between Lissy & Ashe vs Karma, I envisioned Karma running, only to be struck in the back by the enchanted crystal arrow. So yeah, I bet you can guess what inspired Blacktail's Real name? XD I play waaay too much Skyrim and League of Legends to be healthy for me. Next thing you know, I'll be wandering the woods near my house thinking I'm Dovahkiin or something! Shouting at bears n shit. Please leave some reviews. They are like crack... or chocolate. It's controversial which one is more addicting.**

**Fun fact about sex: The average refractory period is about 10 to 20 minutes. The more you know XD**

******Specs for Ysgramor if any of you are wonder: 5 feet, 11 inches tall. Wide shoulders. Weights 200 LBS. Pale golden hair. Multiple scars on arms and chest and back. No piercings.**

**Dunno why hyperlink is impossible, but this is how I think Liss looks like: . ?attachmentid=683735&d=1368484279 **

**BUT SRSLY! I NEED FEEDBACK!**


End file.
